Cynthia Molina
Cynthia Molina is a main character on Recovery Road and the guidance counselor/temporary sponsor of Maddie Graham. She is a former resident of Springtime Meadows and is twelve years sober. She busted Maddie for having alcohol on school premises and is the reason that she was sent to Springtime Meadows. Biography Very little is known of Cynthia's childhood and upbringing before high school. During High School however she was very close friends with, and even dated Vern Testaverde. It seems that a lot of her high school life was spend drinking and doing drugs and she became dependent on it. One of Cynthia and Vern's friends Sarah died and then Cynthia decided to face up to being an alcoholic and went to get treatment at Springtime Meadows. She cut ties with all of her old friend, including Vern, so she could focus on her sobriety and managed to stay sober. Then a few years later another one of her friends (Rob) died from drugs. She then decided to go and see Vern to convince him to get clean. After her pushing him, he admitted himself to Springtime Meadows. Cynthia is currently working as a Guidance Counselor, so she clearly studied somewhere during her twelve years sober. She is also engaged to Paul Morell who is the headmaster at the school she works at and the pair have a small condo. Paul, however, doesn't understand Cynthia's recovery as much and her need to sponsor so many people, like Maddie with whom she takes a strong interest in after catching her drinking in school. Appearance Cynthia is a middle aged woman of Cuban descent. She has a fair complexion and brown eyes. Her hair is a dirty blonde and is naturally curly, but is sometimes worn up for practicallity. her style varies depending on whether she's working or not. If she's at work she wears formal and practical clothing. Casually she seems to be more relaxed but she always looks presentable. Season One Blackout At school Cynthia confronts Maddie about the bottle of ‘water’ in her locker which turns out to be vodka. Charlotte is furious at Maddie who denies everything until she’s made to take a blood alcohol test which shows she’s been drinking. Cynthia gives Maddie an ultimatum of twenty-four hours in detox and ninety days at a sober living facility or expulsion. Charlotte makes the decision for her, saying she’ll go to the sobriety house. A few days later Maddie has to drive to school with Cynthia, which she’s not happy about. Cynthia questions Maddie about the use of drugs and when Maddie isn't cooperative she just turns on christian pop. Maddie lies to Zach and says Cynthia is a friend of her moms. Then at the AA meeting Vern decides to introduce Maddie to his friend who’s been sober for twelve years, Maddie is shocked to find that his friend is Cynthia. Whilst confronting her a few moments later she accidentally admits that she’s an addict. Charlotte calls Cynthia to show her the drink and drugs she found in Maddie’s room. She blames herself and feels guilty, then she asks Cynthia to never tell Maddie that she asked her to search her locker. Then later after Doug's arrest Cynthia and Charlotte approach Maddie, worried about her and suggest moving her to a teen treatment center. She quickly refuses and claims that this is where she needs to be. In the final montage Cynthia resists the temptation of the bottle of alcohol in her desk drawer. The Art of the Deal Maddie is in Cynthia’s office discussing her morning. Cynthia attempts to get through to Maddie about sobriety, but Maddie only sarcastically comments. So Cynthia suggests she writes a list of goals for the day. After school Cynthia also isn’t happy to find Maddie isn’t waiting for her and calls her, forgetting she doesn't have her phone. Later that day Cynthia sits with Vern in the lounge of springtime meadows. They talk about her wedding and she complains about Maddie. Then Maddie enters and Cynthia talks to her in Craig’s office. Maddie tells Cynthia about the theater and that she didn’t drink. Cynthia isn’t angry and lets it slide, asking her if she’s made any progress with her list. Maddie says she’s about to. Craig returns as Maddie leaves and jokes with Cynthia about how bad they used to be, it’s clear that Craig wasn’t. Surrender Cythia arrives at SPringtime Meadows to learn her wedding dance from Vern, without her fiance. The pair joke around and Cynthia talks about how he was her high school boyfriend. Then, as the two are dancing in the loung, Craig runs into Cynthia. She asks Craig how Maddie's doing, and he lets her know she isn't taking it seriously. Cynthia suggests he bring Maddie with him on this 12-step call. Later when Charlotte, Maddie's mom stops by to visit her daughter. She realizes she isn't there, and find Cynthia in the ktichen. She asks Cynthia where she went. When Charlotte finds out where they sent Maddie without her permission, she gets very upset and starts reconsidering ever bringing her to this house. In Craig's office they have a heated discussion where Cynthia mentions how Charlotte feels lonely. She regrets saying it by Charlotte walks off. Later in the kitchen Cynthia apologises, but Charlotte doesn't seem to accept it. Whilst slow dancing with Vern Cynthia feels guilty. He reminds her to focus on 'the steps' and she agrees to leave. Parties Without Borders The episode opens to a flashback of Cynthia and Vern from around three years ago. Vern is shown snorting cocaine which he hides when he heard a knock at the door. He opens to door to Cynthia and greets her after not seeing her for a while. The pair talk and Cynthia listens to Vern's high delusions. She them stops him by informing him she's heard about an old friend of there's dying. Vern gets angry and questions why she's there, she tells him it's to get him to stop. In real-time, in her office, Cynthia talks to the principal (and her fiance) Paul Morrell about students. He dismisses her worry about the failing students. She then talks about their wedding which he avoids due to them being at work. Later on at school Cynthia again tries to get Paul to talk about their wedding, he says he isn't that interested, but tells her to plan something anyway. Outside Cynthia is on the phone with the wedding venue trying to sort out details. As she gets into her car and starts to back out of the parking lot she gets a text and looks down at her phone, resulting in her crashing into the front of someone's car. Then, in another flashback Vern is angry at Cynthia for trying to change him. She says he's wrong and explains why she had to cut herself off from her friends when she was in recovery. He doesn't listen and goes back to his cocaine. The next night at Cynthia's condo, her and Paul get ready for bed. Cynthia then gets a call from a sponsee, which Paul seems agitated by. He asks her if she was texting a sponsee when she hit the car earlier. He clearly doesn't understand everything. She accepts that, but he then leaves to go do some reading and avoid a fight. Then the flashback of Cynthia and Vern continues. He's still adamant that he's not going anywhere with her, but she gives him a wake-up call when she hands him a photo of their old friends, two of which are dead. He gets emotional and then agrees to get help. He is then seen arriving at Springtime Meadows for the first time. Later in the kitchen at Springtime Meadows Craig attempts, and fails, to make rice-krispie treats. Cynthia comes in and mocks him, before taking over and telling him what to do. They seem to bond over this. She can be seen towards the end of the episode playing charades with the others. My Loose Thread In Cynthia's office, Maddie is unhappy that she can't go to the beach with her friends but Cynthia persuades her to talk about her recovery, mentioning that she needs to choose a sponsor. Maddie quickly chooses Cynthia, who is surprised but happy to do it. She then gives Maddie a load of books which Maddie describes as 'sober-homework' Cynthia decides to call Charlotte to let her know Maddie has chosen her to be her sponsor. Charlotte acts like she's okay with it, but obviously isn't. Outside later, Charlotte and Cynthia talk about the sponsor issue. Charlotte thinks it's a conflict of interest sue to her fiance and job. She's makes it clear that she wants Maddie to have a strong relationship with her mother, not Cynthia. Cynthia accepts that and even suggests Charlotte go to meeting to understand more, but Charlotte still makes it clear she does not want Maddie to be sponsored by Cynthia and tells her to 'get over herself' Later on Cynthia talks to Maddie at Springtime Meadows and admits that she can't be her sponsor anymore due to Charlotte being threatened. Maddie is still adamant she wants Cynthia to be her sponsor. Cynthia agrees to be her temporary sponsor until she finds someone else. They also agree not to tell Charlotte. Then Maddie goes to answer the door only to find one of the guys from Harper's drug den. He's looking for Wes, who reveals that it's his brother Asa. They talk about his Grandma but he says nothing. Then an emotional Trish burst in in tears and reveals her daughter is missing. Heaven Backwards Cynthia helps the residents of Springtime Meadows try to calm Trish as Maddie asks what's happened. Trish reveals that her mother has taken Nevaeh and the house is empty. Laurel goes to call the police but Trish has already called them. In Craig's office he asks Cynthia to help. She agrees and then Craig goes to find the card for Trish's lawyer in the basement. Later, back in the office Craig gets of the phone with Trish's custody lawyer and says it sounds like he's no longer working with her. Cynthia suggests it's because he thinks Nevaeh should stay with her grandmother, but Craig disagrees. Then in the kitchen Craig and Cynthia continue to talk about the lawyer situation. They try to go over all the possibilities then Cynthia finds her old tally marks scratched in the cupboard. Craig talks to her about it briefly and then they both reach for the sugar, touching hands. Quickly they pull away. They continue to talk about Trish and bond. The police continue to talk as Craig and Cynthia bring them coffee. Cynthia remains with Trish in the living room to support her. After a while, Cynthia gets a call from Paul and is selective about what she tells him. Then she tells Craig that she has to leave, but decided to stay. She checks on Maddie who was eavesdropping and asks if she's okay. Then she says she's proud that Maddie is being of service. After the police have left and things have calmed down, Maddie tells Craig and Cynthia about the tattoo and the photo. They wonder if Nevaeh could be a delusion from Trish's meth addiction. Craig goes in the hall and asks to talk to Trish about the photo. The others start gathering round as Trish admits that she knows what he's going to say, but she promises Nevaeh is real. The others just watch as she goes upstairs. Sick as Our Secrets Cynthia is waiting downstairs when she runs into Craig they go into his office. Things heat up and they end up in heated make-out sessions. Cynthia even reminds Craig she has a fiance but that doesn't stop either of them. They stop when Maddie shrieks. It's very awkward between both. Then Maddie and Cynthia share an awkward ride to school. In her office at Parsons Bell Academy Cynthia gets a call from Craig who wants to talk about the kiss. They both, seemingly dissapointedly, agree that it was a mistake and that it shouldn't happen again. In the Kitchen at Springtime Meadows Vern and Cynthia try wedding cake and she admits that she kissed someone else, she doesn't say who. In Cynthia's office Maddie asks Cynthia about relationships. Cynthia gets overwhelmed and starts going off on a tangent talking about Craig and Paul. Maddie is confused because she's talking about Zach. Cynthia stops talking. Then, whilst drunk, Craig calls Cynthia and tells her that he doesn't want their kiss to be a one off and that he thinks she's incredible. She seems unsure of what to say. The Weaklings In Cynthia's bedroom her and Paul also complain about the graduation party and the Grangers. Paul jokes about them and then tries to kiss Cynthia, but she hurries him and says they're going to be late. At the party Maddie goes over to greet Cynthia. Later on, Cynthia gets a text from Craig and decides to usher Paul into the janitors closet for a make-out session. He quickly pulls away and leaves. She gets annoyed and decides to text Craig back a photo of herself. Cynthia goes over to Charlotte and asks her to talk. They go out onto the dock. Cynthia assures Charlotte her motives are purely to help. Then Charlotte is irritated when she realises Cynthia knew about the breakup and asks her if she's found another sponsor yet. Cynthia says she's trying. Cynthia watches as Marcus makes his speech and Maddie stands up to him. She seems proud. After Maddie and Charlotte have left Paul asks Cynthia if he knew about Maddie's sobriety, then he tells her that he loves her. In a flashback later on, Cynthia can be heard over the phone as Charlotte calls her in order to get her to search Maddie's locker. Then whilst at home, Paul confronts her about the awkward kissing earlier. She says she was trying to have a little fun and assures him that she's okay. They kiss and he leaves the room, after he leaves she texts Craig, telling him that they can't do this. Relationships Gallery Category:Characters